Secrets
by Dragoness-of-Air13
Summary: Canada, the forgotten nation, holds a few closely guarded secrets that very few know about and one of the few people shares one of the secrets with her. Being of the curious (and extremely nosey) nature, Prussia wants to find out what said secrets are. And sadly brings in a heap of trouble for poor Canada. LovinoXFemCanada, New OTP. Genres may change to Family/Drama
1. Chapter 1

Dragoness: I'm currently stuck on a series known as Hetalia: Axis Powers. I figured I'd try my hand at a fanfic and used one of my (many) favorite couples as an experiment, Romano/Canada although this is considered to be a crack pairing. Story inspired by Canada's a What?! And Canada's Dating Who?! by Pirates Vs Ninjas, Pancakes and Pizza by Aulophonic Clarinetistand Diary of An Invisible Nation by ... I can't find who wrote it anymore...

Summary: Canada, the forgotten nation, holds a few closely guarded secrets that very few know about and one of the few people shares one of the secrets with her. Being of the curious (and extremely nosey) nature, Prussia wants to find out what said secrets are. And sadly brings in a heap of trouble for poor Canada.

Chapter Warnings:  
- Oocness  
- Language  
- Combining Anime/Manga traits  
- Any failed translations

Dragoness: I don't own Hetalia (sadly), though in all honesty it's probably a good thing considering how my obsessed mind works -rubs hands together while cacklin evilly-

-Begin-

Canada couldn't stop the sigh from escaping as royal blue mixed with violet eyes while watching the snow fall outside. Boredom was one thing that rarely struck the citrine blonde; it was something that would hit the loud mouth America frequently, not the quiet nation to the north. The nation's mind was elsewhere and the male was not paying any attention to what England, who was currently speaking of current events in his nation, was saying. Luckily South Italy, who was overlooked as well, sat beside the blonde and was currently taking notes.

Romano, better known as the southern half of Italy, kept his ears open as he wrote out notes with one hand. Greenish amber eyes held the same boredom as Matthew and dark auburn hair fell over the olive hued eyes. Lovino's other hand happened to be resting on the tundra nation's thigh, both enjoying the contact. Luckily no other nation seemed to notice how close the two constantly overlooked countries were or the intimate touches between the two.

About an hour later, the world conference had ended, much to the relief of the nations and best of all, only one fight broke out! This was one for the record books! Most of the nations had already left while a few stragglers were still gathering their belongings, Canada waited by the entrance as Romano finished packing his briefcase. The Mediterranean nation smiled as he gathered the tundra's nation hand in his own and began to pull him out.

"Let's go home Matteo" Lovino lead the dual blonde out of the room, all while smiling softly. Matthew's own lips lifted upward in a smile as well and he nodded in affirmative.

"Finally, I've been waiting hours, just watching the snow. It seems so inviting right now." The auburnette just chuckled and shook his head.

"You and your snow, it's amusing." This brought a pout from the Canadian.

"What about you and your tomatoes?" Instead of getting annoyed, Lovino just smirked at the other resulting in the dual-blonde haired nation to puff out pale cheeks while looking irritated. "Hmph, see if you get any tomatoes from me again," still pouting, Canada looked away childishly. Romano laughed as he leaned forward and laid a loving kiss on one of the round cheeks.

"Mi dispiace amor, forgive me?" Another brush of the lips on his pale cheek made Matthew loose his pout before he smiled softly at his fellow overlooked nation.

"Alright, but the next time you pick on me about snow you're losing your tomatoes for a week." Lovino laughed full heartedly before agreeing. "Come on, before it snows harder," the blonde pulled the normally bad tempered male towards the door. "And don't worry Lovi; I'll drive in this weather." The two headed out the door; unaware of the ruby red orbs watching the nations leave.

-After the Drive to the Temporary Home-

The two nations entered the home from the now raging snowstorm, both sighing in relief at the feeling of freedom from the meeting. Romano helped Canada with his jacket after tending to his own and the two removed their shoes.

"You go change first" the Italian told the blonde as he loosened his own tie and unbuttoned his shirt cuffs.

"Merci" Matthew smiled as he pecked a tanned cheek and headed off to their room. Lovino sat once he heard the door closed and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt while closing olive orbs. He had no more than sat back before three beings jumped onto his own, a groaned pain escaped his throat before he could stop it.

"PAPA!" Three different voices of different pitches and tones screamed. Still groaning, a single eye opened to glare slightly at his children. Three faces, each varying in shades from pale to tan, all smiled at him. With a sigh of defeat, Lovino managed to grin back at his offspring, albeit still holding traces of pain. Amber eyes looked over the much younger beings, taking in their appearances.

Chiara, the oldest and only girl of the three, clung to Romano's left side with a small, gentle smile on her tanned olive face. His little principessa looked very much like Matthew with the large indigo eyes, looped ahoge and wavy hair in braided pigtails. The hair was the only difference between the nation and child was the dark colored hair she had inherited from her Italian father. A large and baggy, red sweater swamped the young girl's petite body and black plaid pants fit better than the shirt. One fuzzy, red sock and one fuzzy, tan sock adorned the child's feet, indicating she couldn't find any matching socks.

Olivier, the middle child and oldest boy, sat in the Italian's lap with a mischievous grin. Romano gave the boy a mild warning glare so as the blonde would not jump while on his lap, much like what the Italian used to do to Spain during his (Romano's) childhood. Olivier looked like a combination between the two different nations; pale olive skin, large yet narrowed greenish amber eyes; blonde hair looking very much like Romano's including the famous ahoge. The boy wore a grey hoodie that had obviously seen better days, green flannel pants and matching dual colored green/grey socks indicated that the kid had better luck at finding matching socks than his older sister.

And finally Enzo, the youngest boy who looked like he was still in his toddler years (but isn't), cuddled into his father's right side. The boy wore a child's Canadian hockey team hoody, baggy jeans and red socks on his tiny feet. As far as the children's' appearances, Enzo's were the most unique. While he may have looked like a chibi Canada in looks and with similar hair, the coloring was a little bit different. Much like Matthew's, the youngest child had blonde on top but instead of strawberry blonde, the bottom half was the exact same shade as Romano's. Instead of one ahoge like his parents, Enzo had three ahoges: One on the left side of his hair, one on the right side and one towards the bottom half of his hair, much like his great grandfather, Rome. His eyes were indigo with spikes of amber and held a false sense of innocence. The only three who seemed to see through the innocent façade were his beloved sister, mommy and tempered daddy.

"Did you two listen to your sister while we were gone?" A tanned hand ruffled the younger boys' hairs, careful of the curls. Both nodded their heads rapidly and Lovino looked at his daughter for confirmation. Chiara nodded with a rather amused smile, her father was one of the few who knew the two would lie about being good and innocent.

"Where's maman?" Olivier asked looking up at his papa with matching amber eyes. Romano was about to respond when a pair of arms wrapped loosely around his neck and another body leaned against his back.

"Right here" a soft yet feminine voice replied instead. Lovino looked back to look Matthew or rather Madeline as it was her -yes _her_- real name. Madeline had removed the wig she usually wore, a shorter version of her actual hair colors and wore her usual baggy maple leaf hoody. Her "Canadian Rockies" were actually more noticeable now as they were no longer bound, faded jeans fit more snuggly on her legs. Romano's eyes softened with love as he looked back at his beautiful wife. Leaning back, the Italian felt cooler lips brush again his heated ones. "Your turn" Madeline said has she patted her husband's shoulder and picked up Enzo who held up his arms for his maman.

Lovino pulled Olivier off his lap as he stood up and groped Canada's jean-cladded ass as he walked by the female. A devious smirk formed at the yelp, Romano chuckled to himself at he felt the childish pout that the female was staring at his retreating back with. He closed the door behind his back with a satisfied click.

Sighing, the Canadian headed to the kitchen to start dinner all while carrying her youngest son. Madeline pressed a kiss to her son's forehead before setting him down, smiling gently. She leaned forward and rested her hands on her knees.

"Maman needs to start dinner, what sounds good?"

Enzo crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue out as if thinking. He was quiet as he was thinking. "Mattoes. Matto soup" he said as finally came up with an answer.

"Tomato soup? Hmm, that sounds good but what else?"

"Gilled cheese!" Enzo threw out his arms as he shouted in triumph, laughing with glee. Canada laughed with her son before she started on the soup; homemade tomato soup of course, Romano would have a coronary if she used canned soup. The other dual blonde in the room watched his mother for a few more before settling himself on the floor with a coloring book and crayons for his entertainment.

Madeline was soon lost in her own world while preparing dinner, skillfully avoiding her youngest son. The soup was simmering and the cheese sandwiches, no doubt made from finest of Italian cheeses and genuine Tuscan bread, grilling on the griddle. The Canadian hummed a random tune from her childhood as she cut up some tomatoes for a salad for her tomato-obsessed family. So caught up in her work the blonde did not notice the presence of her husband behind her until she felt tanned olive arms wrap around her waist and pull her to the harder body of a male.

"How much longer bella?" Lovino nibbled on a pale ear, smirking at the shudder from Madeline's body. Indigo eyes looked back into greenish amber orbs.

"Ten more minutes amour." The auburnette rested his head on the blonde's shoulder, the two normally overlooked nations enjoying the quiet moment. Unfortunately that moment ended a little too soon.

"Maaaaamaaaaaaan! Paaaaaaapaaaaaa! Oli won't stop pulling my braaaaiiiiid! OW! Knock it off OLI!" The two sighed as they heard their daughter yelling out and at the antics of younger siblings, a loud thump could be heard from the other room. Oh to be a parent and have trouble making sons. Honestly their sons reminded them so much of America and Veneziano, at least that added to their experience for raising the boys.

"Is dinner ready yet?!" Olivier shouted as he came busting in through the door, sporting a good sized goose egg on the back of his head.

"Not yet" replied his maman, the two adults not even pulling apart at the intrusion. "But you and your sceur can set the table." At the younger blonde's protest, Lovino glared sternly in his son's direction; a small squeak escaped the child, he scrambled to the next room to get his sister.

Madeline giggled as she watched her son run around the kitchen trying to set the table as his sister helped out at her own pace. The scene bringing a sense of normalcy to the tundra nation, a sigh of content leaving her lips.

-Meanwhile a few hours back at the end of the meeting-

Prussia took a sip of beer as he thought over the little scene he had seen earlier. Had he really seen Romano and Canada acting all lovey-dovey? Did he really see Romano smile?! Pale hands anxiously ran through shocking white hair as the albino nation became frustrated. Then an idea hit the obnoxious ex-nation.

"I know! The awesome me will tell my friends and will give their opinions on the un-awesome thing I saw!" Cackling to himself, Gilbert pulled out his cellphone and scrolled through his contacts to call up his friends.

-End!-

Dragoness: And that's the end of Chapter 1 of Secret! I'm so happy!

Romano: It's about time you finished this perverted bitch!

Dragoness: Aw, come on now. Don't be like that!

Romano: How long have you been writing this? -Crosses arms and raises an eyebrow-

Dragoness: ... -Refuses to answer-

Canada: Four months

Dragoness: ... But it's not all that bad... Well except for the ending... I got an outline for at least the first three chapters so that helps a little... Find out what happens next chapter~!

Info I left out:

- World Meeting taking place in Germany during winter months

Kids:

Chiara Vargas (First Name - Italian)  
- Looks 9 yrs old but actual age is close to 45 yrs old  
- Long, wavy, dark auburn hair, has ahoge like mother; wide, indigo eyes; Tannish-olive skin tone  
- Looks like a younger Fem!Canada  
- Represents Sicily, Italy  
- Completely innocent, naive personality, has father's temper but doesn't get angry like father  
- Has been known to hit people if they pull her hair/ahoge or annoy her  
- Favors red, brown, and gold colors (Fall leaf colors - warm/spicy colors)  
- Seems to have no luck when it comes to socks (Even if they are already MATCHED)  
- HATES to dress up, despises when brother chooses dresses/girly stuff for her to wear  
- Prefers comfortable clothing  
- Speaks mainly Italian

Olivier Vargas (First Name - French)  
- Looks 6 yrs old but actual age is close to 30 yrs old  
- Short, blonde hair, has ahoge like father; wide but narrowed golden hazel eyes; palish-olive skin tone  
- Represents Ontario, Canada  
- Most like father, acts like Chibiromano  
- Great cook, loves anything with pasta, tomatoes or maple products  
- Extremely vulgar  
- Favors green and brown colors (earthy colors) and for some reason, greys  
- Loves fashion and dressing up (Kinda like 2pRomano when it comes to clothing)  
- Speaks mainly French

Enzo Vargas (First Name - Italian/French)  
- Looks 2 yrs old but actually close to 12 yrs old  
- Wavy dual colored hair, blonde on top and auburn on bottom; large indigo eyes with spikes of hazel, Mini ahoges on left/right/bottom half side (supposed to be like Great-Grandpa Rome)  
- Represents ? (Undecided as of yet)  
- Looks like ChibiCanada but acts like Chibiromano  
- Uses cute looks to make people drop their guards  
- Favors anything red colored  
- Likes to call Tomatoes, "mattoes" as it's close to the Italian pronunciation of Matthew "Matteo" (Mama's male human name)

Notes about all three kids:  
- All three speak Italian, French, English and surprisingly Ancient Italian/Latin (Not sure what it's called)  
- All three have verbal ticks (haven't decided what for which kid)  
- All three are artistic in their own rights. Chiara - Music/Writing, Olivier - Fashion/DJ-ing (Mixing music, not Radio person) and Enzo - ? (Headin towards art for when he's older).  
- They all share the talent for cooking/baking and sports


	2. Chapter 2

Dragoness: Time for chapter Two of Secret! Inspired by Canada's a What?! And Canada's Dating Who?! by Pirates Vs Ninjas, Pancakes and Pizza by Aulophonic Clarinetistand Diary of An Invisible Nation by ... I can't find who wrote it anymore... Appearances from the Bad Touch Trio in this chapter, so expect some drama!|

Basic recap from last chapter: Canada and Romano go home from a world meeting together, their three children are introduced. Matthew is revealed to actually be Madeline, a woman; Prussia makes calls to Spain and France about seeing Romano and Canada together.

Chapter Warnings:  
- Oocness  
- Language  
- Combining Anime/Manga traits  
- Any failed translations  
- Grammer/Spelling errors

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia in plot, characters or anything like that. However, Romano and Canada's kids are mine and they're just the absolute cutest~! -Huggles Enzo-

-Begin!-

"So your saying that you saw my little Canada leave with the hot tempered Romano?" Francis questioned his albino friend.

Prussia nodded.

"And your saying that you saw the two flirting as they were leaving?"

Again, Prussia nodded.

"Am I the only one who finds this hard to believe?"

"No, you're not amigo." Spain ran a hand through his head sighing. No doubt believing Romano would tell him if he were to find someone. The Spaniard thought it over for a minute, then again, would he if it was important?

France was pretty much thinking the same thing about Canada and was doubting even more due to having lost Canada to England, supporting America during his Revolution and constantly kept forgetting about the tundra nation. The blonde also sighed at how he had treated his former colony during Matthew's childhood.

Gilbert looked back between the two distraught nations, getting a little annoyed at how depressed his friends were acting. Gott, it wasn't like someone had died or anything! Then an idea hit him as his usual smile formed on his pale face.

"Come on you two, why don't we go see if they're together or something?" Spain and France looked up, wide eyed before they too began to grin.

"Why not? It's not like we have anything to lose." The brunette ever the enthusiast and cheerful of the three.

"One little problem mon ami," green and red eyes looked up to the blue eyed man, "we don't know where they are staying."

Antonio frowned, it was true they didn't know where the two usually forgotten nations were staying. "That is true, mi amigo and I haven't seen them at any of the hotels us nations are staying at. So where could they be staying?"

That was when the two nations noticed the devious grin on the albino's face while holding up his phone. France narrowed his eyes at his grinning friend.

"Let me guess, you found out where they're staying."

"Wasn't that hard~. The two are renting a cabin under Canada's human name, but in Italian." Gilbert felt the two nations place one hand on each of his shoulders.

"Great work amigo" Spain congratulated his friend.

"Let us go see if our 'children' are with each other, oui amis?" Francis's usual grin was on his face as the three walked out together.

-Back to the Romanada Household-

Lovino had just set the bowl of fresh tomato soup on the table with fresh tomato salad and grilled cheese made from Italian breads and cheeses. He helped his wife with putting the soup in bowls and food on plates for their three children, and before he sat, he pulled out the chair for the blonde.

"Merci" Madeline thanked in her soft voice.

"Prego" Lovino replied before he too put a sandwich on his plate with salad and fresh soup into a bowl. Just as he was about to take a bite there was a knock on door before it opened to the cold and slammed shut.

"The awesome me has arrived!" Romano's and Canada's eyes widened in alarm at the sound of the voice. It was Gilbert and they both wondered just how he had found out where they were staying.

"Amigo, don't you think that was a little rude?" The Italian narrowed his eyes in anger at hearing Spain's voice.

"What was rude?"

"You busting in before anyone could answer, mon ami." Now Madeline's eyes began to fill with panic, all three were here, that wasn't good at all. Their secret was completely annihilated at this point.

"If I had waited then no one would have answered the door!" That was all too true. "Now let's see what we have he-" Gilbert's voice cut off as he came in the kitchen. His ruby eyes widened in surprise.

"Did you find them amigo?" Spain just came in the kitchen, followed by France.

"Mon Dieu..." gasped the Frenchman.

Everyone in the room was silent, either in shock, panic or surprise. The trio took note of a few things that they noticed: One - three children, all varying in ages and looking similar to the two adults; two - the two usually overlooked nations sitting at the table across from each other; and three - Canada's long hair and feminine assets.

"What the hell is this?!" Surprisingly it was the normally cheerful Antonio who shouted out, looking both betrayed and pissed. Romano took a deep breath instead of shouting back, hoping to calm his now growing temper.

"It's us about to eat dinner," the Italian picked up a sandwich and dipped it in his bowl of soup, "and you interrupting us." He used the sandwich to point at the trio before taking a bite into the bread.

"You're a woman, Birdie?!" Prussia shouted as he finally came out of his frozen mind. He pointed at his friend, his mouth gaping open and closed like a fish. Madeline nodded her head as she looked away guiltily.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't point at my wife like that," Romano stood up as he glared at the albino, "nor do I appreciate the pet name you have given her. Her name is Madeline not Birdie. We should take this discussion out in the living room, I don't want to have this conversation around my children." Canada stood as well and before the two left the room, they kissed their children's foreheads.

Turning in the doorway, the violet eyed female tried to smile reassuringly to her babies. "Please start eating, we shouldn't be too long." With that she left the room, the three Vargas children looked at each other before they started eating. They were sure to stay silent so that they could listen in on the conversation.

Back to the five nations, they had entered the Living room with Lovino and Madeline sitting on the small loveseat, Spain and Prussia taking the couch and France in the recliner.

"How long have you two been keeping these secrets" demanded the angered Spaniard. Lovino looked at his former caretaker with guarded eyes, before he shrugged.

"Awhile now. Why are you now caring?" Reaching for the shaking hand, the Italian grasped his wife's hand and ran his thumb over the cool flesh, hoping to calm the other down a little.

"What sort of question is that?" Francis slammed a fist on the recliner. "We have always cared for you guys." This actually brought a scoff from his former charge.

"And how do you explain the fact that you pretty much abandoned me with England, ignored me while I was under his care, helped America with his revolution and pretty much ignore me all together unless it was convenient for you?" Violet eyes glared boldly at the startled blue, years of being neglected finally showing through. Lovino mentally smirked, proud of Madeline's question.

"Well...uh...you see..." France fell silent as he held his shame.

"Birdie, why did you hide your gender?" Amber eyes now glared into red orbs.

"I thought I told you not to call Madeline 'Birdie'!" The albino glared back at the tanned male about to start an argument.

"Quiet, Prussia has a valid point." Antonio turned his attention to the tundra nation as his eyes glared accusedly at the blonde. "Why did you hide your gender?"

"Maybe part of the reason is because France thought I was a boy when he met me." The Frenchmen flinched at how his former charged didn't call him Papa but France. "Or maybe part of the reason has to do with how women were treated back in the day. Would it have made any difference to how I was treated?" France stayed silent, causing Canada to believe that her true gender would not have changed how she had been treated. "That's what I thought."

Spain glared at the tundra nation, temper rising at the fact that the nation was not showing respect to her former guardian and of her attitude. "That is not fair chica. France has cared for you for centuries, you would do well to apologize to him now."

"Back off Spain!" Lovino growled.

"No! It's bad enough that..." Spain was quiet for a minute as he thought of Madeline's name.

"Canada" Gilbert supplied as he finally regained his voice.

"Si, it's bad enough that Canada has lied about her gender for centuries but for you two to have kept this secret for so long! What were you thinking?"

Lovino took note of how his wife's eyes began to tear up and that the others didn't notice. "Maybe that we wanted the happiness we craved all our lives! Do you know what it's like to be overshadowed by your younger brother? To know that everyone else sees your younger sibling and not you?! No, you guys don't!" Prussia was shocked at what Lovino had just said and fell silent once more. He did know what the Italian was talking about, but only because he had fell into the shadows since becoming an ex-nation.

"Once you three know what that's like then maybe you'll understand." The Italian noticed the tears slowly falling down Madeline's face and mentally swore. Lovino's other hand was clenched into a fist as he tried to reign in the anger. "I want you three to leave. Now" he demanded, ignoring the glares from Spain and France.

Prussia looked over to Canada and finally noticed the tears, he looked somewhat guilty as angered and betrayed violet orbs looked into his own. This was totally unawesome. The three silently left, Antonio slamming the door behind them.

Lovino stood up from his seat and went to the window to make sure the trio left, satisfied when he saw the vehicle left the male turned back to his wife and saw the tears falling more freely down the pale cheeks. In a heartbeat the Italian was by the blonde's side, gathering up the smaller body against his own and rubbed Madeline's back all while murmuring words of comfort.

"How...how could he?! I thought he was my friend!" Canada yelled into her husband's shoulder, tears of betrayal falling from her indigo pools. "How could he do this to me?!"

"I don't know bella, I'm so sorry amore." Lovino pressed soft kisses to the crown of blonde hair. "He's an idiot much like his two bastard friends."

"But for him to do this!" The brunette continued to comfort his wife, cursing the albino for doing this to his lovely Madeline.

"I know, bella, I know. Come on, let's go eat, I'm sure dinner is probably could but hey, I can warm it up for us." Standing up, Romano pulled up Madeline and guided her back to the kitchen, never once letting go of her hand.

"Yeah, I am a little hungry" smiled the Canadian. The Italian smiled back at his wife, rubbing his thumb over the band of gold on Canada's left hand ring finger.

"Given your current condition, it is a good idea."

The two entered the kitchen, surprised to see that their kids were done and cleaning up the kitchen. Adele began warming her parents' food when they entered the room, warming up the leftovers as well.

"We are so lucky" Madeline said as she leaned against her husband's shoulder.

"Si, very lucky."

-Elsewhere-

As the two settled down to eat their own dinner, the trio sat at the local bar hoping to get drunk, two out of the three drinking their anger while one was drinking in guilt. That's right, Gilbert felt guilty for what he had done. True he learned some secrets involving his friend and the hot tempered Italian but he had never meant to make Canada cry, ever. As Spain and France complained about two of their former charges, the albino began to think of how he was going to make it up to Madeline.

"Ya kno wha' we should do?" Spain slurred as he took a sip from his wine straight from the bottle. Blue and red orbs looked questionly at the tanned man who was chugging wine. "We should tell the o'ers! Tha's wha' they should have done so we'll do it instead!" France agreed whole-heartedly with his friend and the two pulled out their phones, texting or calling any one in their contacts.

Gilbert just stared into his beer and lazily pulled out his cell, pretending to text others just like his two friends. For once the ex-nation didn't want to cause any trouble.

-End!-

Dragoness: And that's the end of Chapter 2. Boy does it suck!

Spain: You made me into an asshole

Dragoness: ...Well...yeah but I figured you would be the most hurt and angry...

Prussia: And made me into a jackass and a whiner!

Dragoness: Oh shut up you two! Next up more news, kids are introduced to other nations and...I think that's it.

Notes for this chapter:  
- Romano didn't explode like he normally would have, Canada has taught him to control his temper  
- Name Canada used for renting: Matteo Vargas (Prussia didn't mention that it was under Lovino's last name)

Dragoness: Any more questions? Please ask and I'll do my best to answer


	3. Chapter 3

Dragoness: Well here's chapter Three of Secrets! Story inspired by Canada's a What?! And Canada's Dating Who?! by Pirates Vs Ninjas, Pancakes and Pizza by Aulophonic Clarinetistand Diary of An Invisible Nation by ... I can't find who wrote it anymore...

Basic recrap from last chapter: Prussia gets a hold of his friends and told them how he saw Romano and Canada leaving together. The trio decides to head over to where the two are staying to see what's going on. They see that Canada's a female, the two usually forgotten nations have kids and that Romano is married to Canada. Some drama goes on and the trio leaves, after getting drunk they call everyone to tell what they saw.

Chapter Warnings:  
- Oocness  
- Language  
- Combining Anime/Manga traits  
- Any failed translations  
- Grammer/Spelling errors

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, so it's plot and characters are safe from my insane head. Romano and Canada's kids - Chiara, Olivier and Enzo - do belong to me, and each hold a special place in my heart with my other ocs. So therefore I can torment them as much as I want

-Begin!-

Madeline sat with her back to her husband, leaning back against his chest and taking comfort with his arms around her middle. Lovino kept his eyes on the screen while leaning his head on the crook between Canada's shoulder and neck. The two were watching some random movie they had found while channel surfing, trying to relax from the drama earlier that evening. Finally it was Romano who broke the silence with a sigh.

"You know, we're going to have to come clean tomorrow. Those three are no doubt blabbing their mouths to others." The italian began to rub a hand over the cool stomach that held another secret. "Also we should tell everyone about the little one here as well."

"I know," the violet eyed beauty sighed and turned to curl against her husband. "But I just wish we could have had more years of peace. Now that this has been exposed, things are only going to get chaotic."

Lovino pressed a kiss against Madeline's forehead to calm her down a little. "I know amore but look at it this way, we can get this done and over with. Also we still have allies of our own so that should help a little."

"Yeah, we probably should give them all a call now and give them a heads up."

"We will but first, the kids. We're going to tell them what's going to happen tomorrow," Romano rubbed his wife's stomach again, "and we're also going to tell them about their new fratello or sorella." Violet eyes looked up into peridot orbs and saw the determination and stubborness.

"Agreed. Can we do it after we call our friends? I want to get that out of the way." Romano nodded and grabbed the two cell phones sitting on the bedside table. He handed Canada's to her and began scrolling his contacts.

"I'll contact Leon after you call Rina, we'll flip for who calls Emil."

"Deal!" The blonde scrolled down through her contacts for the other female in their group of friends. Placing her phone to her ear, Madeline heard her friend pick up on the third ring.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Rina."

_"Maddie! Is it true that the infamous Bad Touch Trio found out your secrets?"_

"It is, that's why I'm calling. We're bringing the kids to the meeting tomorrow and going to come forth with the truth."

_"About you being a female, being married to Romano for over fifty years and you two being parents?"_

"Yep and that I'm pregnant again." There was a pause of silence from the other end of the line. Madeline mentally ticked off in her head. 'Three...two...one.'

_"Come again? You're pregnant? Again?! Congratulations!"_ Madeline smiled and giggled causing Romano to glance over with a raised eyebrow.

"Merci. We'll see you in the lobby five minutes before the meeting?"

_"Of course! I want to see my neice and nephews before the meeting! Also to give two of my best friends a congratulatory hug!"_

"Again, merci. See you tomorrow, Rina" Madeline said with a smile.

_"Da, see you tomorrow. Again congratulations!"_ The line on the went dead, the Canadian clicked the end button and looked to her husband.

"Your turn" she said with a smirk. Lovino rolled his eyes and began to scroll through his contacts until he found Hong Kong's number.

_"Hey Lovino"_ the micronation said when he answered the phone.

"Ciao Leon. I guess you've heard what happened?"

_"No I haven't."_ This caused Lovino to raise his eyebrow in surprise. _"What happened?"_

"Let's just say that three people by the names of Antonio, Francis and Gilbert found out Madeline's and my secret. They're no doubt telling anyone they can get a hold of."

_"Sounds bothersome, so let me take a guess. You guys are coming forth tomorrow?"_ Lovino muttered an affirmative. _"So that also means your bringing the kids and need us there?"_

"Si, it would be appreciated."

_"We'll be there. It'll be you guys versus nearly the whole world, you need us."_

"Thanks and we?"

_"Emil is here as well. He's been listening to the conversation as well."_

"That makes it easier to tell you all this then. Maddie's pregnant again." There was muffled voices on the other side of the line.

_"Emil and I both send our congratulations."_ Despite his usual stoic voice, Lovino could detect the joy in his friend's voice.

"Grazie. I just figured I'd give you a heads up before tomorrow."

_"No problem, we'll see you tomorrow at what time?"_

"About five minutes before the meeting in the lobby."

_"We'll be there. Later, Lovino."_

"Bye Leon, Emil." Lovino clicked the end button on his phone and looked up at his wife. "Leon didn't know surprisingly and Emil was there so he heard the conversation as well. Oh and they both send their congratulations to us."

"That was sweet of them, I'll have to remember to thank them tomorrow." Madeline wrapped her arms around her husband's torso and leaned into his warmer body. "Now for the next part."

"I'll get them" Lovino said as he gently pulled of the pale arms and stood up. He brushed his lips against the cooler ones before smiling softly. "Stay put for the time being." The italian walked out fo the room to get his kids to tell them of the great news.

Canada leaned back against the pillows as she waited for her husband and children to enter the room. To wait out the time, she grabbed a pen and pad of paper from her bedside table and began to write out a list of possible names for the baby. She had written down about a total of eight names by the time her family entered the room.

"Maman, papa said you have good news for us, is it true?" Olivier asked as he climbed on the bed.

"Oui Olivier, it is true." Romano placed Enzo on the Canadian's lap, the boy instantly cuddled up with his mother.

"What is it?" Chiara asked as she sat took a seat on the bed as well. Lovino took a seat next to his wife and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"We're going to have another baby!" The kids were quiet for a few minutes causing their parents to wonder if the kids were not happy by this. This was proven wrong when all three offspring pretty much glomped their parents, albeit careful of their mother's stomach.

"Congratulazioni" cried out their daughter as she nuzzled her father's arm that was still around Madeline's shoulder.

"Félicitations maman" that was Olivier speaking french.

"Yay! I'm no longer the youngest!" Everyone laughed Enzo's comment who was happy about

the new baby.

"Well you are until the bambino is born" Romano ruffled his son's hair. The youngest shook hi head pouting.

"Nu uh! Right now! I'm no longer the youngest!"

Again, everyone laughed at the youngest male.

"Whatever you say little one" Madeline giggled as she pinched her son's cheek. She then stopped laughing as she looked at her husband. "We should also tell them now about tomorrow." Lovino sighed as he too stopped laughing, their three children looking at them in confusion.

"What's going on tomorrow" asked Chiara as she fiddled with her braid.

"Remember those three that came earlier?" The three Vargas offsprings nodded their heads with scowls on their face. Oh yeah they remembered and they didn't like the three nations that had stopped by earlier.

"Well, you see, we're going to make a few announcements tomorrow and we need you three there."

"Why?" Questioned the middle child as he looked a little annoyed.

"Where to begin?" Canada muttered to herself as she bit her thumbnail. "The reasons being that everyone thinks that I'm a male, very few know of my true gender. And only our friends know about your papa and I being married, as well as knowing about you three." Madeline brushed her hands against the cheeks of her children.

"Due to those three bastards from earlier, we feel that we should tell the others now. And that's why you three are coming with us tomorrow."

Chiara scowled at her father's words. "That means we have to dress up," muttered the girl darkly. She really hated to dress formally and her parents knew that.

The violet eyed female smiled at her daughter's attitude. "Yes, that does mean dressing up, but don't worry, your aunt Rina and Uncles Leon and Emil will be there as well."

"That still means we're dressing up" pouted Chiara.

"Si, that's not changing. Now, we need to prepare you three for bed."

"Can we stay here tonight?" Enzo asked as he clung to his mother. Both parents smiled at the youngest and nodded to their children when gave their best "puppy eyes".

"Of course, but you three still need to get ready for bed." The chaos of getting their children ready for bed was not as chaotic that night.

-The next morning-

Chiara pouted as she crossed her arms over chest, she really did hate dressing up, particularly dresses. Skirts she could handle for some reason but she absolutely hated dresses. The red dress her father had found had a hint of Italian flair and the beige jacket over the material was most likely the height of fashion. There was a black belt over the jacket and the brown heeled boots were her brother's idea. Chiara's hair fell loose down her back in it's natural waves, again her brother's idea. The province could only glare at her brother who seemed in all his glory dressed up and proud that he had helped his sister fashion.

Olivier, who couldn't stop grinning, had dressed himself in a pair of sleight grey slacks with a green button down shirt and a jacket a few shades lighter than his pants. A fashionable scarf the color of black wrapped loosely around his neck and his dress shoes were no doubt made of Italian leather. Olivier and both parents kept an eye on Chiara, knowing she would try to grab the material to strangle the neck of the oldest Vargas boy. Unlike his sister, the blonde actually like dressing up or anything fashionable in general. The blonde haired boy had combed his hair back, odly reminding Romano of the hairstyle some of his mafia members.

And finally, there was Enzo, who was looking around the lobby with large and curious eyes. Canada had to keep a grip on the boy's hand so he didn't run off and cause trouble. The youngest was the most spared out of outfits, but he didn't really care as long as he wore red. He wore the red and white sweater that his mother had knitted for him for his birthday last month and a pair black jeans that looked like slacks. Instead of dress shoes, the boy was lucky to wear sneakers, they were new and uncomfortable but they still weren't dress shoes.

The Vargas family stood in the lobby, waiting for their friends and allies to join them. Romano looked at his rolex for what seemed like the hundreth time in the last five minutes, the action made him seem annoyed but in truth he was more nervous than anything.

"Don't worry amour, they'll be here. We still have time" reasurred Madeline as she rubbed her husband's arm. He looked at her with nervous eyes and saw the same emotions in her own indigo eyes.

"I know, I know. It's just... Today could go either way at this meeting and I'm afraid it'll go bad."

"Well don't worry, cripes, we got your back." The family turned to the source of the voice.

"Uncle Emil~!" The three tackled the approaching pale haired nation, who let out a yelp as his ass hit the floor.

"Alright you two, get off your uncle" an amused Ukraine said as she helped Canada and Romano get their kids off the volcanic nation.

"Aunty Rina!" Chiara, Olivier and Enzo hugged their adopted aunt, not knocking her over like they had Iceland.

"Hello you three" smiled the busty female. "Are you ready for what's about to happen?"

"I guess" Olivier and Chiara both muttered as they fidgeted nervously. Lovino looked at Iceland who was dusting himself off.

"Where's Leon? I thought he was coming in with you."

"He did, Leon's at the vending machine getting the kids drinks before going in. He figured they might get thirsty during this meeting."

Canada smiled, "I see. That's very nice of him."

"Yes it is, considering you two now owe me." Hong Kong said as hehan held three bottles of different juices. "Took me a few minutes just to find something they would all like."

"Merci Leon" said as she smiled in thanks at her friend.

"Yeah, Grazie. Kids what do you say to uncle Leon?" Lovino asked as he sternly looked at his children.

"Thank you Uncle Leon" the three chimed toghether. The micronation smiled down softly at the three kids.

"You're welcome Chi, Oli and Enzo."

Romano sighed as he placed his hands in his pockets. His amber eyes took stock of his family and friends. "We're all here, let's get this over with."

"Agreed" the other four adults said in synchronization.

"Yeah, I want to get out of this dress!" Chiara complained while crossing her arms, the others around her laughing. Without even knowing it the child had lightened the mood and gave the others a sense of cheer.

"Then let's go" Leon said as he lead the group to the meeting room. Outside the door the group didn't hear anything coming from the room, that wasn't a good sign.

"You ready?" Iceland asked as he looked over at the Vargas family. Canada picked up Enzo and placed him on her waist while Romano grabbed Olivier's hand and both parents had a hand on Chiara's shoulders.

"We are" they stated together. Iceland nodded and opened the door, the group walked inside the room.

The Vargas family knew all eyes were on them, while it did not bother the adults, it did bother the kids. Chiara shifted nervously from foot to foot while Oliver hid his anxiey by looking around the room and Enzo hid his face in his mother's shoulder. Both Lovino and Madeline did their best to reasurre their children while not showing their own anxiety.

"So it is true" muttered a slightly shocked and annoyed England. "I thought the frog was just spouting off nonsense."

"Oui, it is." Canada said as she looked over at her father.

"Would you three care to explain yourselves?" The Briton asked as he crossed his arms, sternly glaring at his adopted son-no, daughter.

"Ease up England" Hong Kong warned sounding a little irritated. Both England and China's eyes widened at the tone Hong Kong took up. "They will explain everything. Just give them a chance and no criticizing."

"That goes more so for Spain and France" Ukarine said as she glared at the two nations who had given her friends trouble. Everyone's eyes widened at the nation's tone...did Ukraine just sound threatening? All eyes then shifted to the irritated Antonio and Francis, who both were scowling but remained silent.

Germany cleared his throat as he stood up from his seat at the head of the table and gestered for his two friends to do so as well. Japan and Italy stood up without a word, and took seats elsewhere.

"You can sit here" gestured the Aryan nation.

"Merci" smiled Canada, glad to finally recieve acknowledgement, even if this wasn't the ideal way to get it. She guided her family to the chairs with her friends and husband following behind her. Madeline sat down in one of the chairs, keeping Enzo on her lap while Olivier sat in one of the other chairs. When Chiara was about to stand by her mother's side, her father shook his head and gestured to the remaning chair, the female had no choice but to sit. Romano stood between Canada and Chiara with Hong Kong, Ukraine and Iceland standing next to him and around the family.

"I guess I should start with the obvious," Madeline began, "first off, I am and always have been a woman. Before you ask, when I was younger, I genuinely believe I was a boy and believe that I would grow the masculine parts. When I realized that I wasn't a boy I hid my gender because of how women were treated back in the day, as a male I would be on equal grounds with men. I could learn more than what would have been offer had I announced that I was a woman. Romano was the first to figure out about my true gender and he's kept it secret for many years."

"Fratello how did you figure out...Canada's secret?"

-End!-

Dragoness: Hahahaha! I made my first ever cliff-hanger! The meeting will continue next chapter with more explanations from Lovino and Madeline. I'm still trying to figure out how I want nations to react, I want to support right off the bat and others to be angry/irritated. That list has been started but not completely finished. And I gotta write what I want to happened in the next few chapters, I'm open to ideas! However, I already know what I want to happen in Chapter Four so that's off limits, sorry, BUT I'm looking for what Nations will support/be against/be indifferent so you can help there. Look at the list below to see what I have so far and voice your opinions on which nation should be in what.

Notes for the fic:  
- Rina is the nickname Romano, Canada, Iceland and Hong Kong use for Ukraine's human name, Yekaterina. It's close to the name Hidekaz chose for Ukraine, Irina  
- Hong Kong is seen as an ex-nation in Hetalia (according to his profile) so I figured I'd change it to Micronation  
- I hate dresses too so I made Chiara hate them too. I have seen dresses in Italian styles (and kinda like them), but I can't really discribe them...  
- Canada was dressed so that others could see her gender

SPOILER! List of who will be in what category for next chapter -

+ Against:  
- England  
- America  
- France  
- Spain  
- Netherlands

+ Supports:  
- Italy  
- Germany (Cuz of Italy mainly)  
- Norway (Known all along, reasons explained next chapter. Hetalia request for someone who accurately guesses why)  
- Finland (Known all along, Santa afterall)  
- Denmark (Cuz Norway and Iceland support, hey free beer!)  
- Scotland (It IS after all his Nephew- I mean Niece, that and England and America are against it)

+ Indifferent (At first):  
- Russia (Later - ?)  
- Sweden (Later - Supports)


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragoness:** Yay, I'm posting a day before my birthday! Happy Early Birthday to Me! Now to pick up from Chapter Three! Inspired by Canada's a What?! And Canada's Dating Who?! by Pirates Vs Ninjas, Pancakes and Pizza by Aulophonic Clarinetist and Diary of An Invisible Nation by... I can't find who wrote it anymore... Oh and starting this chapter on, I'll answer Reviews at the bottom of each chapter.

**Basic Recap from Last Chapter:** Madeline and Lovino tell their friends that they're going to come forward with the truth and that Maddie is pregnant again. They then talk to the kids about the truth and pregnancy, the children accept the new baby excitedly. The Vargas family goes to the world meeting and meets up with their friends; they all go into the meeting.

**Chapter Warnings:**

- Oocness  
- Language  
- Combining Anime/Manga traits  
- Any failed translations  
- Grammar/Spelling errors

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia is not mine in any shape or form, so I don't own the plot and characters. Chiara, Olivier and Enzo, however, ARE mine along with their unborn sibling.

_**-Begin-**_

"Fratello how did you figure out...Canada's secret?" asked Feliciano as he looked between his brother and sister-in-law.

It was Romano's turn to speak. "To me it was obvious, really." When he was demanded how by the other's, the brunette sighed. "Back when we were colonies and under the care of France and Spain, we met for the first time." Other nations blinked in surprise at the lack of insult to the two. "When Madeline and I met, I knew instantly that she was a raggaza, despite the fact that France introduced her as a raggazo."

"Explain how" growled England. Scotland nudged his side while glaring and telling his little brother to shut his mouth.

Lovino cleared his throat as he tried to explain his answer. "Well, I guess you could say it was the eyes at first. They were far too large to be eyes of a boy, then it was how his face was rounder...softer in shape than a normal male's. And- Feliciano, what are you doing?" The southern half of Italy asked his younger brother as he stood up and approached his sister-in-law. The auburnette held Madeline's face in his hands and examined it with a critical and artistic eye; he took note of how his brother had been right about all of Canada's features!

"Dio mio!" Veneziano jumped back from the blonde, covering his slightly blushing face, this was the first time he ever noticed the nation or how feminine she looked. "Fratello is right! Ve~, Fratello is very lucky to have you Madeline!" Feliciano grasped at the cooler and paler hand, gently placing a kiss on the appendage. This time it was the Canadian who blushed, greenish amber eyes narrowed at the aubrunette male.

"M-merci Feliciano, but um... Could you let me go? I don't think Lovi or Enzo like the way you're so close to me and holding my hand."

"Of course," the Italian released the hand and took a step back, smiling his all too natural smile. "Mi dispace Fratello and...Enzo was it?" Lovino muttered an acceptance while Enzo continued to glare at his Zio Feliciano and shifted closer to his mother.

There was a cough from Germany, bringing Veneziano back to attention. "If you would take your seat again Veneziano, then we can continue."

"Ve~ of course Germany~!" The hyperactive male returned to his seat, sitting beside his lover all while grinning.

"Canada, how did you hide your gender over the years?" Everyone turned to see the normally happy America very serious and looking very pissed. Oh boy this wasn't good...

Madeline sighed, she had been preparing herself for this question but when Alfred had asked the question, she found herself searching for the answer. "I usually bind my chest whenever I'm going to be around nations and wear baggy clothing most of the time. There are times I've had to wear under armor or even chest plates just so that it would appear that I have a harder body." America continued to glare at his newly discovered sister then shifted his glare to Romano.

"Hey Signore! Stop glaring at my papa!" Eyes shifted to the glaring Chiara who was defending her father, others just now starting to pay attention to the offspring. "He didn't do anything to you! Also all of you, stop being such cretini to my famiglia, we didn't do anything to you! Stop acting like children!"

England scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Just as I suspected from a child of Romano's, speaking when not spoken to."

"What the fuck did you say, eyebrow bastard?!" This time everyone looked at Romano who shook his head, indicating that it wasn't him. "I'm fucking over here you hosers!" Olivier stood up and slammed a fist on the table, his small height not doing much to intimidate or even add to the effect. "Don't go insulting my papa when I'm around! If you're not here to listen, then shut the hell up and leave! Otherwise, shut your fuckin mouths!" Olivier sat down with a huff, being sure to keep his glaring green amber eyes on his uncle (America) and three grandfathers.

Some of the nations laughed or chuckled in amusement while others just smiled at the younger blonde. He really was Lovino's son! This was when Ukraine, Hong Kong and Iceland decided it was time for them to come forward as well.

"We would also like to confess that we have known all of this for a good number of years," Iceland began. "We've been best friends with these two for a good number of years, we support any decision they make."

"As such friends we were there for their wedding, for the birth of our niece and nephews" Ukraine ran an affectionate hand through Olivier and Enzo's locks, calming the two down just a little bit.

"And we will continue to stand by their side; we will not turn our back." Hong Kong finished as he set a supporting hand on his friends' shoulders. "It is up to you to be supportive or not, we all hope you guys can accept."

"I accept!" An enthusiastic Feliciano shouted waving a hand in the air. "I want to get to know my nipote and nipoti as well as my cognata!"

"If Veneziano accepts than so do I," Germany stated with a soft smile. "I also know what Canada was like during the World Wars, Romano is very lucky to have that kind of strength by his side."

"Well I don't! I refuse to let my sister and her _children_" it wasn't unnoticed that America spat out the last word like venom "stay with that...that... Mafian bitch!"

"That was uncalled for America" chided Canada who was ignored by her brother.

"If you must know, America, I now have control over my little organization. They are no longer in command of me but I over them. The mafia is no longer a problem, they won't harm my family. In fact, little Chiara is a Mafia principessa," Lovino ruffled his daughters hair who smiled up, the smile very much like Canada's soft smile.

"It doesn't matter! The point still stands that the Mafia is dangerous and that you are a crime lord!"

Romano sighed and raised an eyebrow, somehow staring down the super power. "You think I'm the only nation with crime organizations?" At the silence Romano just looked around the room. "All those who have anything similar to the mafia, please stand up." The following nations stood as Romano asked: Russia, Mexico, China, Ireland and Japan, to name a few, even Spain stood up!

"J-Japan?!"

"Hai America-san. You forgot about the Yakuza? And what about your Gangs America-san?" As America looked flabbergasted at his friend, Lovino pulled Madeline up and called for everyone's attention.

"Since we got that little bit done, I would like to formally introduce our children. This is Chiara" the Italian stated as he placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder, "she represents Sicily, Italy. It would be a good idea to not hurt her or make her cry, my men nor will I be afraid to severely wound you if you do. For the most part she speaks Italian and English." The young girl smiled shyly out to the group, showing some why she was called a principessa while others just saw her as being weak like her father and Italian uncle. Lovino then place a hand on his oldest son's shoulder. "This one is Olivier and he represents Ontario, Canada. Olivier mainly speaks French and English, but he has inherited my mouth." Both males looked a little too proud of the last bit.

"And finally we have Enzo," Madeline stated as she shifted her son on her hip. "We still don't know what he represents yet, all we can say is he speaks a fair amount of Italian, English and French."

"Don't let his cute looks fool you" Romano warned as he pinched his son's cheek, "he knows how to look innocent to make you drop your guard or to stay out of trouble."

"Is that all? Can we go now?" Chiara asked, getting antsy and wanting to get out of the dress. Her parents were about to answer affirmatively but England interrupted them.

"No, Canada is not going. The rest of you may leave but not her, I want to talk to her alone." The nation bit her lip nervously, that was the tone that Arthur used whenever he would severely punish her for something Alfred had done.

"If Madeline stays then so do I" Romano stated.

"This has nothing to do with you, bugger off, South Italy." Arthur sneered at the Italian brother causing the former colony to glower at her former caretaker.

"Do not talk to my husband like that, England. We are our own nations so you will respect us and all of our decisions."

The green-eyed male stared in shock at the cold tone Madeline had just spoke, it was so out of character of the usually meek nation. And oddly enough, the tone reminded him of another nation, but he couldn't place where. It was the tone that made England show insult and fury on his face.

"Now see here Canada, you may have been my colony once but I am still your father-"

"Since when" Iceland interrupted, getting annoyed by England's holier-than-thou attitude. Green eyes shifted to glare at the volcanic nation.

"You had best learn to not interrupt people when they are talking boy. Now as I was saying, I am still your father Canada and I have a say in who you can and will marry. I say that you cannot be married to that...that ruffian!" Both America and France nodded their heads in agreement and voiced their affirmatives.

"You have no right to do that! None of you even cared about me unless it benefitted yourselves! I'm in love with Lovino and will stay married to him. You three cannot and will not change that!" France stood up from his seat, glaring at his daughter.

"Madeline, I was the first to find you and I have a little more say then England. It doesn't matter what you say, you cannot stay with Romano!" Canada was just about to protest when England cut her off.

"You will get divorce papers at the end of this meeting and we will go with you to make sure that -" this time it was England who was cut off, by a mace slamming into the table. "W-wha-?"

"The two of you will cease your chatter; I am getting sick and tired of how you are treating not only my little brother but my sister as well!" The dangerously growling voice belonged to Norway. Everyone was surprised to see the normally stoic male was enraged and showing emotion. The only ones who had ever seen this side of the Norwegian were Sweden, Finland and of course, Denmark; Iceland was too young to remember his brother's other side.

"S-sister?" England stuttered, now nervous. He remembered when the Vikings had invaded his nation centuries ago and shuddered, he really didn't want to relive their tempers again...

There was a stunned silence throughout the nations; even Romano and Canada were shocked. Germany cleared his throat and shifted his gaze over to Canada and Iceland; he took note of their wide eyes.

"I'm guessing by your expressions that you two didn't know?" Both nations shook their heads in agreement; this was not something that was expected to come to light as well. The Aryan nation turned back to the mace wielding Nordic, "I believe it is your turn to explain."

Norway sighed as he set his mace beside his chair, making sure it was within reach in case he had to use it on England, America or France. "Let me state that I have always known about South Italy's and Canada's marriage, and that I have known about my niece and nephews." Eyes shifted to Iceland who held up his hands and shook his head.

"Don't look at me, I never told anyone anything!" The volcanic nation shouted defensively and waved his hands frantically.

"He is right, Iceland never told me anything. The reason I know all this is because Canada is Vinland and my little sister. I discovered her many centuries ago and she instantly began to call me her big brother." Lukas closed his eyes and sighed. "I fell in love with her the moment I saw her, but it was not like that, it was more like the strong love one has for siblings." Eyes shifted back to the wide-eyed female who blinked in surprise, causing her to blush slightly and look away.

"I...I don't remember much from my Vinland days so..." Madeline mumbled softly and looked back up to Norway. "I'm sorry that I do not remember you." The other indigo eyed nation waved his hand like it was no big deal.

"Do not apologize, it was well over a millennium ago, I figured you would not remember. However your fae have not forgotten and have kept me updated over the centuries." Again Madeline blinked in surprise, she did not know about her fae keeping Norway informed over the years. What else had her otherworldly friends been doing?

"_Now_ can we go?" Chiara asked more annoyed than she had been over ten minutes ago. Lovino nodded his head as he gathered his family, the family ignoring the protests from those still against their marriage.

"Wait" Lovino and Madeline looked back to see Norway standing and had gathered his belongings. "I would like to accompany you; I wish to get to know my sister once more and her family." This time Lovino blinked in surprise as Canada smiled at her newly discovered brother.

"Of course, we would like that as well. Wouldn't we?" The kids nodded their heads as they ran to grab their uncle's hand and drag him to catch up with their group.

"If Norge is going, so am I!" An overly excited Denmark shouted as he ran to catch up as well. "Besides I want free beer!" The adults in the group narrowed their eyes at the Dane causing him to look confused. "What?"

"No alcohol around the kids" warned Romano causing the alcoholic male to look upset.

"Wait Fratello! I want to join as well!" Feliciano shouted dragging along Ludwig and Kiku, taking Enzo when they reached the group.

Finland smiled as he watched the group leave, pleased that Romano and Canada had their support group growing slowly.

"Su-san, we should go as well" smiled the blonde to his better half, "I wish to get to know the Vinland that Norway used to talk about. And it would be good to finally talk to the children after years of delivering their presents."

"Wait! You _**knew**_ about the kids?!" Finland looked to Spain, and the three blondes who were Canada's family. He smiled and nodded his head.

"But of course, I'm Santa after all." The violet eyed male giggled at the four like they had asked a stupid question. "I know of all who I give presents to, why wouldn't I know about Chiara, Olivier and Enzo?" He walked out of the room with Sweden behind him before the protests could even reach him.

Scotland stood from his chair and stretched his arms to the ceiling, he took the pack of cigarettes he carried out of his front pocket and pulled out a stick. The redhead lit the end of the tobacco, not caring of the others in the room. "I think I'll join them as well, I want to see my niece and get to know my nephew" he stated as he began to walk out when he heard England protesting. Glaring, the Scotsman turned and stormed back to his youngest brother, without any warning he threw his fist into the blonde's cheek knocking the other from his chair.

"What the bloody hell Alistair?!"

Taking a drag of the cancer stick, the redhead blew it into his brother's face all while glaring death at the other. "You know what; you have no right to say that shit about Madeline when you know full well that she was right. You never even took the time to get to know her; you've ignored her for centuries and used many of her men for cannon fodder, just like you had more." Alistair shifted his glare from his brother to France and then America. "The three of you know that Madeline was right, none of you even gave a damn about her unless it benefitted yourself!"

England began protesting and tried to sit up but he was pushed back down by the redhead's foot. He bucked trying to get the foot off, the blonde failed as Alistair's foot stayed where it was, adding pressure the more he struggled.

"I'd stay down if I were you, _little brother_" the redhead sneered as he glared down at the nation below his feet. "Tell me little brother, how many times you have confused little Canada with your favorite over there?" The redhead gestured to the cocky and self-centered nation with a gesture of his head. "Too many" Scotland stated, cutting off any protest England had, "I was the one who comforted her every time you bruised her. The things you did then would more than likely get you in prison for what you used to do to her." America began to protest and was silenced by Scotland's glare, he remembered the few times he's seen the Highlander's temper.

"And you America, how many times did you let your sister take your beatings? You would constantly get in trouble just so that Madeline would take your punishments. You're an asshole who enjoyed seeing your sister in pain for your troubles. Also I have a question that involves all three of you" Scotland than shifted his glare from America to France and back to England. "How many of Canada's birthdays have your remembered?" The three were silent causing the redhead to prove his point. "Let me answer that for you three, that would be **none** and how do I know that? Simple, I have been there with her for every birthday and if I wasn't able to be there I would send word to Canada wishing her Happy Birthday or a gift at least! She has never been second in my life unlike you England!" In his anger, Scotland picked his brother up by the coat lapels and heaved him up so they were eye to eye. "You always put America ahead of Canada; tell me the one time Canada was ever put first!" England stuttered before falling silent and looked away, Alistair's glare darkened. "That's what I thought" with that he threw the blonde straight into the super power, the two fell to the ground. The redhead stormed toward the door and when he was in the doorway, he turned and glared at the remaining nations.

"I want all of you to think of the reasons why the two kept their secrets and actually give the bairns a chance! If you actually take the time to think about their perspective about the situations you'll see that they were in the right." With that Scotland slammed the doors shut behind his back as he headed to find the Vargas family and their group.

Back in the room, some of the nations were actually thinking about the words the Scotsman while others brooded silently and were plotting to break the family apart. Those that weren't opposed to Lovino and Madeline's marriage left, leaving behind those who were. It was when they were all together, that they began to plot...

_**-End-**_

**Dragoness:** Another cliffhanger! So much drama... Well... I did say that Olivier was vulgar... Sorry if the language he uses offends anyone... I also apologize if the language offended people; I was trying to keep the characters IN character. Let's see what trouble Team Anti-Romanada has for the two, oh and Prussia is not a part of that as I'm thinking of pairing him with Ukraine

Well, I enjoy some angst and drama so expect those, BUT there will be a happy ending and over time everyone will eventually come around. So don't worry there, I'm just trying to make this interesting... I'm open to all ideas~! OH! And I plan on having more couples with kids in this!

**Notes for this chapter:**

- Germany calls Feliciano, Veneziano instead of Italy because it was drilled in his head by Romano that both he and Veneziano make up Italy. That they were both Italy and not just Italy and Romano. Since Romano was relatively polite and civil, Germany respects Lovi's decision and calls them both by their...nicknames? Basically it's not Italy and Romano any more  
- Norway slamming his mace on the table was inspired by a scene in one of autumn-leaf16's story First Language, I just love the idea of Norway owning a mace and doing something impulsive!  
- The ideas of Canada being Vinland as well as being the younger sister of Norway were all inspired by autumn-leaf16's stories. The only thing is I'm pairin Norway and Denmark together cuz they're one of my many, many, MANY favorite pairins, plus I just like the idea of Denmark being a big brother to Canada!  
- To answer the question on the kids' ages, the reason why the kids are far older than what they look is because they are the children of nations. Nations age very slowly so their kids also age slowly, I figure the Vargas kids age every five to ten years  
- I researched crime organizations and I got quite a list, I just shortened the list. Believe it or not, Spain has the SECOND largest Mafia size, just following behind Italy. No surprise considering the Mafia started in Sicily during Spanish ruling  
- Every single of Fanfiction involving Canada and Scotland, I've always seen Scotland closer to him/her than she/he is to England. So Scotland is far more protective over Canada than America and England are. Also I've seen fanfics where Canada received America's punishments and America would test how far he could get in trouble and what beatings Canada would get. In my opinion, America was a little arsehole to Canada during their colony days  
- The reason why Scotland was able to refer to Canada as a girl so quickly is because he is the closest of her family to her. Also he doesn't care what gender Canada is, all he knows is that she/he is like his own offspring

**Changes I made to the Romano and Canda:**

_/Lovino Vargas_

- Always carries a small pistol in back waistband of pants. Reason: Develops protective feelings after marrying Canada and more so when Chiara was born  
- Gains full control of Mafia, no longer it's bitch and is completely in charge instead  
- Gets over inferiority complex but still overlooked, doesn't care as it gives him more time with his family  
- Learned to control his anger issues due to Canada's calmness  
- Has learned to be a sniper through Canada's training (watch out he's better with a pistol for snipering!)

_Canada/Madeline Williams_

- Pretending to be a male  
- Has learned to speak up but chooses not to at times  
- Protective of family

**Translations:**

(Italian)

Sister-in-law - Cognata  
Neice - Nipote  
Nephews - Nipoti  
Jerks - Cretini  
Mister - Signore

Oh and I'm looking for different versions of Madeline! If you know them please let me know!

**Answers to Reviews:**

Tomato oo - In every fanfiction with Canada hiding his/her gender I've seen them get Overprotective for NO reason at all. I mean, COME ON! They ignored him/her for centuries and they're just NOW caring?! I see it more as being controlling than being protective, they're making up for the lack of control over the years

Kitsunefighter12 - Ding, ding, ding! You got it right! As a prize, you get a request from Hetalia~!

Silent Phantom gal - Yes he does, I love Santa Finland! And no, that is not why Norway knows. Good guess

Purpleflower15 - I think I get what you mean, that's one of those "Wait...what?" where you realized what you heard and are surprised. I enjoy FemCanada (as well as FemRomano) so I like to think of Canada hiding her gender. To answer your question, it is because Romano and Canada are pretty much ignored by all due to attention being on America and Veneziano. No one really cares about the two unless it benefits them; at least that's what I've noticed in fanfictions. And actually, it's a little over fifty.

Kat - Yes I plan on continuing this, Updates are probably going to be a little slow though so please be patient


End file.
